


By The Light Of The Fire

by ToxicTraitor



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Nathanos questions his Dark Lady's reasonings behind her madness, all so he can serve her better.Mostly just my thoughts on Sylvanas and her actions going into the Shadowlands.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	By The Light Of The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note. I'm not an expert on lore. I'm not saying that this is Sylvanas' true reasoning. I mostly wondered what I would feel if I were her. And so I wrote this. Please enjoy.

Sylvanas is silent as she enters the small homestead. The farmhouse is desolate and deary at best. The once lively place has lost all its charm. The stone fireplace looks worn out, covered in years of dust. The wood that makes up the bulk of the house has rotted away, leaving a skeleton of its former self in its place. The home is long past its prime. It feels suitable for her purpose today. 

Nathanos pokes at the wood in the fireplace. His expression is dull. He’s already bored of the task at hand. He’d rather be fighting instead of sitting here and trying to keep the dismal fire lit. It doesn’t do any good, it’s not like the dead need warmth. It’s more of a gesture, an old romance, a fire like this inspires old memories from a better time.

“My lady.” Nathanos greats. His voice is warm, welcoming. It’s a tone he reserves for her when no one is around to hear them.

Sylvanas sighs and takes a seat in an old chair by the fire. It creaks under her weight. Even the chair has seen better days. It won’t take much to break it but Sylvanas pays it no mind. She has more important things to worry about than the chair beneath her.

“Have you done all that I asked of you?” Sylvanas asks. She rubs her temple, as if her head aches.

“Yes, my Lady. All the preparations are in order.” Nathanos answers obediently. 

“Good. Then we can continue our plan.”

Nathanos is quiet for a moment. He continues to stir at the fire as he thinks. “My Lady… I have not questioned your motives in the past but I must know now. If I am to serve you properly, then I want to know why you are doing this. I am willing to do  _ anything _ for you,  _ no matter the cost _ . All I need is to know how to serve you best.”

Sylvanas is quiet for a moment before she lets out a tired sigh. “You are doing a fine job, Nathanos.”

“Please, my Lady. There must be something I can do for you, something I can give you that will please you.” Nathanos’s voice edges on worry. 

He hasn’t seen her like this, it is as if the life left in her has gone away. He’s desperate to try to bring it back, to try to bring her some form of joy. He touches her cheek softly, his touch is warm from the fire. Sylvanas holds his hand to her face closely for a moment before she drops it and moves to stand in front of the fire. 

Sylvanas keeps her back towards him when she speaks again. “What I desire is something that not even you can acquire for me.”

“Simply name it and it will be yours.”

“My sisters… Alleria, Vereesa… Tell me, Nathanos… What is it that they have that I do not?”

“Set backs.” Nathanos answers immediately. 

The two Windrunner sisters are bound by so many limitations, so many rules that they set in place for themselves. Sylvanas has no trouble in that department, she is free to do as she pleases. Now with the Horde behind them, Sylvanas has no one to hold her back.

Sylvanas laughs darkly. “Humorous but no, that is not the answer I seek.”

Nathanos thinks for a moment but there is nothing he can come up with to answer her question.

“They have their children.” Sylvanas sighs, as if the answer is something obvious.

“You want a child?” Nathanos asks, he cannot hide the shock nor the disgust in his voice. “Then… Then I will find you one, if that is what you desire. I will steal a hundred children for you if that pleases you.”

“I do not want a stranger’s child.” Sylvanas frowns. “My body… This  _ prison  _ that I call a body, it cannot bear a child. My life was stripped from me, along with all of the embellishments that come with it.”

“I’m sorry, my Lady. I never knew that you wanted to have children.”

“It is something I considered in life but now that I am incapable of it, it mocks me. My sisters have the joy of bringing life into this world, of loving their children and watching them grow. But I have nothing. I do not even have the promise of death.”

It's hard not to reminisce on old times. Back when she was living, when she was truly alive, she had dreamt of a life with Nathanos by her side. She dreamt of marrying him and having his children, of retiring to a life on his farm where their family could have a simple life away from the ravages of war. 

It is hard not to be jealous of her sisters that have everything that she cannot even hope for anymore. She envies them because they are able to make their own choices. Sylvanas was given none, instead her life was stolen from her, her body is a trap that she cannot be freed from. Even if she burnt herself to ash, her soul would cling to her dusty remains for the rest of eternity. For that, she envies the lives lost in Teldrassil. Even when they suffered so greatly, being burned alive as they were, they are still better off than she is. 

Sylvanas sighs. “So, I will break the barrier between life and death. When that barrier is gone, then there is no longer any difference between the living and the dead. When we all have to suffer then perhaps, none of us will suffer.”

Nathanos smirks at Sylvanas’ answer. “I will gladly suffer beside you, my Lady."

For that, Sylvanas smiles. Even with everything she has endured and all she has lost, she still has Nathanos by her side. He has not betrayed her nor has his loyalty been swayed as it has with others under her reign.  _ He _ is the one joy she has in unlife.


End file.
